Life in the Lab
by heathergirl84
Summary: Sierra is a lab tech who has her work cut out for her. The CSI's will find trials and tribulations throught the course, but it's all worth it in the end. First CSI Fic, betaed by Kool, you rock girl btw. Hope everybody enjoys it will try and update wee
1. Chapter 1

Sierra looks through the microscope frowning at the thread under it. "Shit," she mutters when she can't immediately place it. Sighing she gets out the tools required to analyze it. Rolling her head back and closing her eyes for a second, she final begins the process.

Vaguely she wonders how long she had been here now, looking at her watch it told her twelve hours. She glances over when she hears a noise, one look at Natalia Boa Vista tells her that she's not the only one going on twelve hours.

"Anything?" Natalia asks rubbing her neck.

"I'm working on the fiber," Sierra says, "The good news though is that it's not the same as the blanket the girl was wrapped in."

"Maybe it's our perps." Natalia says and Sierra nods, "Which is why you're running it against the others."

"That's not all, the rope had DNA on it too." Sierra says with a nod, "It had skin cells on it, they are male."

"Which narrows it down to about half the suspect list." Natalia says, "I just don't see how anybody could do that."

Sierra looks sympathetically at her, "I'm afraid that answer may never come."

"Well as long as we find the guy I'm good with it." Natalia says standing up straight, "I should head to DNA and see who's DNA you found."

"Why don't you take a break, sit down for a minute?" Sierra asks, "You've been at this for twelve hours."

"She was thirteen year old girl who just wanted to walk home by herself. And some pervert raped her, then stuck a bottle up her butt, and then, just for good measure raped her again, oh but lets not forget that he strangled her, then stabbed her over fifty times." Natalia's voice rises.

Sierra sighs, "Natalia, listen to me. I know this case is bad, I know okay? I went to the morgue remember?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you, it's just this case, it's getting under my skin and I don't understand why." Natalia says with a sigh.

"The only difference between me and a madman is that I am not mad." Sierra laughs a little when Natalia looks up confused, "Salvador Dali quote."

"What would that…." Natalia's eyes get big, "That's it!"

"What's it?!" Sierra calls after her, "What about your results?"

Natalia turns at the door, "I'll pick them up in just a second."

"Okay then," Sierra says to the now empty room as Natalia has disappeared out the door.

Two hours later Horatio Caine walks through the door, just as Sierra had placed another sample into the analyzer.

"I thought I would come and tell you that we got the guy who killed Joann Newlands." He says looking downward and playing with his sunglasses, "It was her father."

"Her father?" Sierra asks, "Geezs I knew he had anger issues but to kill his daughter in that way…."

"It appears as though he snapped." Horatio says looking up at her, "What exactly did you say to Ms. Boa Vista?"

Sierra frowns, having forgotten the quote, "What?"

"Miss. Boa Vista said that something you said triggered her theory." Horatio explains, "I would like to know what it was."

Sierra laughs and shakes her head, "All I said was 'the only difference between me and a madman is that I am not mad'."

"Salvador Dali, I like it" Horatio says with a nod.

"Oh hey, H, hey Sierra, we were all headed out, figured we got an hour before the new year rings in, you guys in?" Wolfe asks poking his head into the room.

"Sure, I just got to clean up here and I'll be ready, where we going?" Sierra asks.

"Ah the Mentan club." Wolfe answers.

"Go on, I'll clean up here." Horatio says with a smile, "Go on." He adds seeing Sierra hesitate.

"Are you sure?" She asks, to which he nods, and she throws the lab coat off, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not for two days at least, I don't want you coming in for two days after this I'm giving everybody I can time off." Horatio says, watching her smile at him as she heads out the door.

Four hours and however many shots, beers, and martinis later….

Wolfe leans in and kisses her, "Happy 2009 again." He slurs his words as his lips make contact.

"You said that already." Sierra giggles and pulls back.

"Well I mean it. Ya know they say that whatever you're doing on new years, you'll do that all year long." Wolfe says with a nod to confirm it.

"Then maybe we should be kissing," Sierra leans in, "Why do I think this is a horrible idea?"

"What's a horrible idea?" Wolfe asks moving to get a better angle.

"This, us getting close." Sierra says moving as well.

"How's this, it's just sex, it means nothing more than we both need this?" Wolfe asks.

It wasn't until Ryan Wolfe was on top of her, entering her that she really came out of the drunken stupor that fogged her mind. And yet oddly enough, it was at this point she realized she was at the point that turning back wasn't an option either. She moaned and clawed at Ryan's back, urging him on. And on he went……

Two days passed rather quickly, with a maze of paying bills, catching up on phone calls and emails, and such. Sierra was happy for the time off, but it was also exhausting. Her mother wanted her home, her father wanted her to be safe, her sisters wanted her to baby sit. But Sierra opted to stay in Miami, because her job was here, and she liked her work. Besides if she went home to Kentucky she'd have to deal one on one with her family. And that was scarier then the perps she helped put behind bars.

So today she grabbed her coffee and headed into work. Climbing out of the elevator, she runs, literally, into Ryan Wolfe.

"Sorry," Wolf says, "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's me, I was uh, distracted." Sierra says holding her cell phone up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Wolfe says, "I just thank God your coffee is okay, because you get cranky without your coffee and the coffee pot in the break room broke."

"Oh you're so funny," Sierra pretends to be upset and slaps at him.

"So uh, well I mean this isn't weird at all right?" Wolfe asks swallowing hard.

"No, I mean no it's not weird. We were both consenting adults why would this be weird?" Sierra asks her voice rising a little in pitch.

"Right, look I don't regret…" Wolfe says.

"Me either, Ryan." Sierra says softly.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt," Delko says coming up, "But we have a mess in the lab."

"What kind of mess?" Sierra asks turning her attention to Delko.

"The kind a newbie makes," Delko answers leading the way to trace. Once there they see that the printer is spitting out papers, seven samples are laying out opened, which is a contamination issue, and there's one very frazzled new lab tech in the middle.

"Wow, you were not kidding." Sierra mumbles, "Okay, first thing first, put the samples back up. Did any of them touch or anything." The new lab tech shakes her head and uses a shaking hand to put up the samples.

It takes the greater portion of the morning to get the lab under control, but once she does she explains to Dena, the new lab tech, the ins and outs of working in a real crime lab. By the time Horatio shows up in the lab, looking for his samples it's running smoothly and Dena is able to hand them to him.

With the crisis inverted and the samples caught up for the moment, Sierra sits down to think about exactly what it was like to see Wolf again. Pictures of the night they'd shared pass through her minds eye and she's suddenly flushed.

_Was it weird to see him today?_ She wonders. _Oddly enough the answer is no. It was not weird to see him, and no she didn't regret their night either. _


	2. Girl in the Woods

Sierra ducked out of the lab again, rushing for the restroom, before falling to her knees and empting the content of her stomach into the toilet. Ounce done she sets back leaning against the door of the stall taking deep breaths fighting the urge to puke again. She hears the door open, and she forces herself up, flushes the toilet and opens the stall door. Quickly she washes her face and hands and leaves, Calleigh opens her stall door watching Sierra's retreating back until the door is closed.

Sierra makes her way back to the lab finding Delko standing there waiting on her.

"You got my results?" He asks, "I need those."

"They'll be out in a second, hold you horses." Sierra says with a sigh.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Delko says holding his hands up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sierra says, wishing the nausea would just go away. Finally Delko's results are in so she hands them to him and watches him leave with a sigh.

Wolfe catches up with Delko, "Hey we got a call." He says falling in step with Delko.

"Okay," Delko nods, "What's up with Sierra?" he asks looking sideways at Wolfe.

"What do you mean?" Wolfe frowns.

"I mean she's moody and not like herself." Delko says by way of explanation.

Calleigh falls in step with the guys as well, "Talking about Sierra?" She asks.

"Yeah," Wolfe answers, "Delko thinks something's wrong because she's moody."

"I think she was sick this morning." Calleigh says.

"Is she dating anybody?" Delko asks.

"Not that I know of." Calleigh answers.

"No she's not dating anyone, she's been single for a while now." Wolfe says as they enter the elevator.

"If she were dating somebody I'd think she might be pregnant." Calleigh says.

Wolfe is really glad that at this moment neither of them are looking at him, because he's pretty sure he's about to pass out…..

At the crime scene Ryan and Delko first look at the body. "You found her just like this?" Delko asks the officer.

"Yeah we didn't move her." The officer answers.

"Okay, thank you." Wolfe says, "You want to take the body and me take the perimeter."

"Sure," Delko says, moving the girls hair back, "She's young, maybe twenty."

"I don't see a purse," Wolfe says, "It looks like I have drag marks though."

"So she was dragged here." Delko says.

"She was dumped here," Alexx says, "Poor thing."

"Well these woods are going to be hard to find evidence." Delko says, looking around.

"Yeah, well, we'll find something I'm sure." Wolfe says walking a little ways over, "It's going to be hard to cast these marks, but there's gotta be some kind of tracks from a vehicle or something."

"What kind of vehicle could get back here?" Delko asks.

Wolfe frowns in concentration, "An ATV." He finally answers, "That's the only one that could, is some sort of ATV."

Delko nods, "But first we have to find the tracks prove that." He walks over a little ways, "Hey I think I got blood."

"Good," Wolfe says, turning around.

"Hey guys," Alexx calls, "You might want to see this," she holds up a napkin, "This may be the last place she was saw."

"I'll bag it," Wolfe says taking the napkin, "It has an emblem on it too."

"Good, maybe we can trace it back." Delko says.

"I hope so." Alexx says, "I'm gonna get her out of here."

"How long has she been dead?" Wolfe asks.

"At least eight hours, not more then ten." Alexx answers.

"That's kinda specific," Delko frowns.

"She's been dead at least eight hours," Alexx says, "Liver temp tells us that, but there was a huge rain last night, ended about ten hours ago. And she wasn't here during the rain."

"Okay so that puts it at means between three and one am." Delko says, "And that's after he dumped her."

"I think I found the tracks," Wolfe calls from about two yards away, "I'm gonna take pictures, maybe we can match it to a type."

"Be careful," Delko calls back, knowing that Wolfe was quiet a ways away from him.

Back at the lab, Wolfe goes into trace and hands Sierra some leaves and stuff. "I need to know if you can find any trace on these."

"Great," Sierra says, "You need to know if I can find trace of those, Delko wants me to run a napkin, Alexx has sent up clothes from the vic, and there's thirteen more cases that I need to be working on too. Great, I'll have it to you in a jiffy."

"Uh, Sierra?" Wolfe raises an eye brow, "You uh, I mean….are you okay?"

"Peachy," Sierra says sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Uh, can I help you with anything?" He asks.

"You could run your own sample," Sierra answers, "Unless you think that you're just too good to do that."

"I uh, did I piss you off?" Wolfe asks, and she glares at him. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." With a sigh he goes about running his own sample quietly, until he can't take it anymore, "Why? What did I do? How did I piss you off?" He asks turning to face her, only to find her turning and rushing out of the room. "I didn't…." he watches the door slam behind her, "mean to upset you." He finishes lamely.

Natalia pushes the door open, looking where Sierra disappeared, "What did you do so Sierra?" She asks looking at a startled Wolfe, "Or better yet what did she do to you?"

"Nothing, I mean I didn't do anything. Or I don't think I did. I don't remember doing anything." Wolfe says shaking his head.

"You running samples?" Natalia asks watching Wolfe.

"She told me to run them myself. Don't I get a say in like, knowing what I did to piss her off?" Wolfe asks slamming his hand down on the table.

"I'm sure she's just stressing." Natalia reassures him. She isn't sure what happened between he and Sierra, but anybody with eyes knows something happened. A phone starts ringing and Wolfe and Natalia look down at the table.

"It's Sierra's." Wolfe says, "Maybe you should…"

"Oh no," Natalia says, picking up the phone anyways, "Dr. Adam Lanster, that's funny he's a…." she stops mid-sentence putting two and two together.

"He's a what?" Wolfe asks scared by the look on Natalia's face.

"He's a…" she pauses again, "It could be nothing."

"Nothing what?!" Wolfe demands.

"He's a gynecologist and OBGYN, he was a friend of mine's doctor when she had her baby."

"He's a…oh….baby? As in pregnant…..you think….." Wolfe is close to panicking and he's not really carrying who know it.

"Hey it could have just been a check up, what's got you so freaked out?" Natalia asks.

"Does he usually call after a check up?" Wolfe asks.

"Well no…not unless he has test results…." Natalia answers both look toward the door when it opens and see Sierra standing there.

"What's going on? You look like you're about to pass out Ryan." Sierra says moving closer.

"Uh nothing, just hot or…something," Wolfe says, "I.. my samples done, "I gotta go." With that he gets up, grabs his results and leaves the lab.

"Okay, seriously, I know I'm a bitch, but I didn't scare him that bad." Sierra says, "I mean….I…"

"Your phone rang." Natalia says handing it to her. "You should call the doctor back."

"Oh, yeah thanks, will do. Can I uh help you with something?" Sierra asks.

"No actually I new you were alone in the lab, so I thought I could help you. Why don't you go make that phone call, and I'll run these samples." Natalia says in more of a 'do or else' tone then a friendly one.

"Natalia," Sierra starts but gets a glare that tells her 'big sis Natalia' has stepped in and her co worker has left. "Fine I'll be back in ten minutes."

"And I want to know what he says." Natalia says watching her go, before putting a satisfied look on her face.

Ten minutes later, Natalia is just putting another sample in, when Sierra walks back into the lab. Turning around it doesn't take but a look to know what the doctor said.

"You okay?" Natalia asks stepping around the table.

"I'm fine," Sierra says, tears still in her voice, "How are the samples coming?"

"You're not fine," Natalia says putting her hands on her hips, "And you know the samples are fine."

"I just uh…" Sierra swallows hard. "So uh, how many did you get run?"

"It doesn't matter," Natalia says moving to block Sierra, "What'd he say?"

Sierra takes a deep breath, not meeting Natalia's eyes, "He said that….I'm," She takes another deep breath to keep from crying, "He said I'm pregnant."

Natalia pushes her hair out of her face, and envelopes Sierra in a big hug, "You have to tell Wolfe."

Sierra nods, tears flowing then frowns, "How did you know it's Wolfe's?" She asks pulling back.

"Please he's the only man in the building you're bulling, and besides, he looked like he was going to pass out when he saw who was calling." Natalia answers with a laugh, "So what did the doctor say."

"Well there's not much he can say, he done a blood test, and he said that according to it, I'm eight weeks, which fits perfectly with new years…." Sierra answers, "He's a little worried that I'm having morning sickness so bad, but he said he just wants to keep an eye on it for know."

"And you know that you're going to have to make sure you're extra careful with the chemicals and stuff right? You have to tell H." Natalia says putting her hand on Sierra's shoulder.

"Lady's," a quiet voice says from the doorway.

Sierra turns around, "H, I uh, I think your sample is ready, what was the case number?" she says moving around the table, "It was the Toller case right?"

"I'm not worried about the sample," He answers making sure not to raise his voice, looking down he glances back up at Sierra.

"Uh," She swallows hard, "How uh, how much did you hear?" she asks fingering a piece of paper.  
"I heard it all." He answers, a small smile playing on his lips.

"So uh…." Sierra answers with a sigh.

"So, I believe congratulations are in order." H says letting the smile widen a little, "I'm sure that Mr. Wolfe will be happy."

"I think he'll be more scared." Sierra answers with another sigh.

"Having a child is a scary thing," H comments, "But it is also very rewarding, and right now the most important thing is that you have support. And Wolfe can be that support. We want you healthy Sierra, which means you have to take care of yourself. It also means that we get to take care of you a little as well. I am not asking you Sierra, I am telling you, first off, be careful, second, if you need help, ask. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Sierra answers, "Thank you."

H nods and turns to leave, "And Sierra,"

"Yes?" She asks.

"This is a good thing." H whispers opening the door and leaving.

"He's right." Natalia says, "This is a good thing."

Wolfe, who has recovered slightly from the encounter of the Sierra kind, and Calleigh are on their way to see if anybody at the restaurant remembers the girl.

"So," Calleigh says getting out of the Hummer, "You and Sierra seemed to be getting close…"

"If you're going to lecture me about inter department dating you can save it, she doesn't want anything to do with me suddenly." Wolfe says sighing as he glances sideways watching a mother and baby.

"Actually, I was going to ask how it was going. She seemed a little upset when I went to pick up my samples earlier." Calleigh says, "And I think H is worried about her."

"That would make two of us. I donno she just like jumped me for no reason." Wolfe sighs, "Or at least it appeared to be no reason." He pauses, "Do you know a Dr. Lanster?"

"Uh yeah, she's the best OBGYN in Miami." Calleigh says, "He delivers most of the babies for the force, he's one of the approved doctors."

"But he does other things though right?" Wolfe asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Calleigh says, "But he doesn't just do check up's I don't think."

"Great so she's pregnant or something major is wrong." Wolfe mumbles.

"What? What's going on?" Calleigh asks stopping and turning to Wolfe.

"Nothing, it's just that…he called Sierra's phone, I seen it on the ID." Wolfe answers with another sigh.

"Oh," Calleigh says, "OH," She repeats recognition flashing in her eyes, "Uh, I could be wrong." She says quickly.

"And I could be screwed," Wolfe answers, walking into the restaurant and up to the counter, "Have you ever seen this girl?" He asks holding up a picture of the dead girl in the woods, who didn't have a name yet.

"Yeah she was in here last night." The guys answers.

"What time?" Calleigh asks.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask the waiter." The guy answers pointing to a young man a little ways over. As soon as he sees Wolfe and Calleigh he takes off. Wolfe takes off after him chasing him through the kitchen, and into a dead end alley, he follow him up toward the street.

Calleigh is standing at the end of the alley gun pointed at the waiter's head, "Freeze, and don't think I won't shoot you." She answers, "Hands in the air."

"I'd do it dude, she's the second woman I've seen this mad today." Wolfe says, bending over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

The guy sighs, rolls his eyes and puts his hands in the air.

Calleigh puts her cuffs on him before keying her mike, "This is CSI Duquesne I have one suspect in custody asking for transport." She gives the location and they wait for back up.

Ounce they get back to the station, Wolfe leaves Calleigh to question the waiter, while he heads for autopsy and Alexx.

"Hey baby," Alexx says looking up, "How's Sierra?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Wolfe asks holding his hands out, "She isn't talking to me, it's like people things I magically know this stuff."

"Oh baby, you really are clueless aren't you?" Alexx asks trying to hide her smile. "Don't worry, you'll be clued in soon enough."

"In the mean time could you clue us in on Jane Doe?" He asks pointing to the girl on the table.

"Well she still doesn't have a name, but I estimate she's about twenty years old." Alexx answers, "Cause of death was a gun shot wound, but he removed the bullet."

"I thought he strangled her there was no blood." Wolfe looks confused.

"Oh there was blood, lots of it, just not at your crime scene." Alexx says looking at a piece of paper, "Oh dear God."

"What?" Wolfe asks.

Alexx sighs and looks up at him then back at the girl, "The poor baby was pregnant."

"She was pregnant?" Ryan asks, "How did you not notice that?"

"I wasn't looking, at least not yet, I was mostly looking for the bullet. But I need to do a full autopsy." Alexx answers, putting the paper aside.

"Was she far enough along to get DNA?" Wolfe asks.

"Probably, I'll have to look though." Alexx answers.

"How long would that take you?" Wolfe asks.

"Not long, I'd just have to remove the uterus and get to the fetus…" Alexx answers, "Why?"

"Because the father could be the killer." Wolfe says.

"Oh Ryan you're not asking me to do what I think you are, are you?" Alexx asks, Wolfe looks sympathetic and she sighs, "Give me an hour."

"Thanks Alexx," Wolfe says, "Call me when you get the results."

"I will, hey Ryan?" she calls as he gets to the door. "Go check on Sierra."

Ryan is still shaking his head and wondering why everybody keeps saying go check on Sierra. If they are so worried why don't they check on her themselves. As he passes the lab he sees H in there with her. She seems okay from here at least. Sighing he heads to the next lab over, where Natalia is going over the surveillance tapes.

"So have we seen our girl yet?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, she's setting with this man, no id on him yet though. I ran him through face recognition software but no match. He looks familiar though." Natalia answers.

"I know him," Wolfe says, "His name is Paul Matters, he's an up and coming lawyer, he worked on the Newlands' case."

"Oh right he said it was insanity." Natalia nods, "But he lost."

"Right, but know he's with our vic a few hours before her death." Wolfe says. "I think we need to talk to his guy."

"So have you and Sierra talked yet?" Natalia asks trying to be subtle.

"Why does everybody keep telling me to talk to a woman who'd rather bite my head off?!" Wolfe says getting up, "See if you can get H to bring him in for questioning." With that Wolfe gets up to leave.

"Hey, I'd probably bite your head off to just so you know." Natalia says, "Talk to Sierra!" she calls after him.

Shaking his head, yet again he makes his way to the lab Delko is using. _Seriously, I practically get my head taken off and everybody sides with Sierra. It's just crazy! And why is she taking my head off, I mean surely she'd tell me if she were sick or something….Yeah it's the or something I'm worried about. I mean who the hell thinks I would make a good father? I mean sure she'll make a great mother, not contest, but me a father. If I'm the father, we never said we were exclusively dating each other. I mean if you can call what we were doing dating. We kinda done it backwards, we had sex then we had a date. But we've been doing good, getting along and stuff. So why the sudden change, I mean she never said anything about dating another guy. I guess I'm going to have to…ouch shit._ He rubs his forehead, looking up to see Delko holding the door he's just ran into.

"Sorry, dude you okay?" Delko asks.

"Yeah my mind was just somewhere else." Wolfe answers shaking his head, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found something. You sure you're okay? Did you talk to Sierra?" Delko asks, watching him.

"No, I haven't talked to Sierra sense she tongue lashed me this morning. No, I'm not going to talk to her now, right know there's a murder of a pregnant girl that needs to be solved, and going and talking to my girlfriend or at least the person I think is my girlfriend, is not going to solve that murder, so can we get on with this?" Wolfe asks.

"Okay, so I ran DNA on the blood I found, it was male. Then I ran the DNA on the fetus Alex removed from our vic, and it matched the male DNA for the blood, so the father of the baby killed her." Delko summarizes.

"Problem is that we don't know who she is. Natalia identified the man she had dinner with. He's a high priced lawyer." Wolfe relays.

"And you think that he's the father?" Delko asks.

"Maybe, but we'd have to match the blood and fetus DNA to him. And I'm wondering if we have enough for a warrant." Wolfe says, "We need to analyze the tracks too."

"I was just looking at those, and it looks like you were right, it's an ATV. I got the model and everything if you want it." Delko says.

Four hours later…

H walks into the break room, seeing Wolfe setting at one of the table a cup of cold coffee in front of him.

"Mr. Wolfe." H says watching the young man jump with surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine H I just was lost in thought." Wolfe sighs looking up at H.

"Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about?" H asks setting down beside him.

"Just this girl, the video tape showed that she had dinner with Paul Matters, DNA proved that the blood on the branch and the fetus are related by father to child relationship, but we can't prove that the father is Matters. And she didn't leave with Matters, we don't have a bullet, because he took it out, we don't have a primary crime scene, and I can't prove anything other then somebody dumped a body." Wolfe lets out an irrigated breath.

"Not exactly what I thought you were thinking about," H admits, "But I think the waiters testimony proves that Matters and she were having an affair. Matters paid him off to not tell the cops they had been seen together."

"So they've been having an affair, according to the waiter." Wolfe says, "And what did you think I was thinking about?"

"I thought you'd talked to Sierra." H answers with a smile, "But yes it looks like she was having an affair, although we still don't know her name."

"Somebody has to be missing this girl." Wolfe says.

"And we will find that somebody." H says putting his hand on Wolfe's shoulder.

"Guys, we have a weird coincidence, the blood at our crime scene, belongs to your vic." Calleigh says. "And we can place Matters at the scene, he paid with his credit card and was caught on tape."

"Really?" Wolfe asks.

"And the girl was with him." Calleigh says, "And we're going to pick him up."

"Why don't you let Mr. Wolfe ride with you." H asks, Calleigh shrugs and motions Wolfe to go with her.

An hour later…

They had arrested Paul Matters, and found an ATV with the same tread and wear in his barn, and they found dirt matched to the woods imbedded in it. He confessed, telling them her name was Brianna and that she'd told him she was pregnant.

He said she was a liability and that he couldn't let her ruin his life, so he'd taken hers. The whole team was visibly shaken as he described in details only the killer would know, how he'd killed her. He'd showed no remorse, apparently to him she was just an accessory to be thrown away.

After the arrest, Wolfe heads down to the morgue. He finds Alexx preparing the body to be released.

"Hey baby." Alexx says, "You okay?"

Wolfe nods, standing there for a moment, "Her name is Brianna. She's nineteen, wanted to uh, was starting her freshmen year college this year. He said she was disposable, he uh, he didn't want his child, he thought so little of her that he…." He blinks back tears, "How could anybody…."

"That's a question I ask myself daily." Alexx says quietly, "You should go talk to Sierra."

"Yeah," Wolfe answers softly, "Thanks Alexx."

His phone alerts him to a text, he opens his phone and reads 'meeting in the break room know, everybody attend'. With a sigh, Wolfe turns to leave, but turns back when he gets to the door, "Alexx?"

"Yeah baby?" She looks up asking.

"What do I say?" He asks.

"You say that everything is going to be okay, and that you're in for the long hall." Alexx answers.

With that he head for the break room, when he gets there, Natalia, Delko, Calleigh and Sierra are waiting.

"What's the meeting?" Wolfe asks.

"No idea," Sierra answers looking at the others.

"The meeting is that you two need to talk," Calleigh says, "And we aren't taking no for an answer."

"This is a set up!" Wolfe says hardly able to believe they'd set them up.

"Trust me," Natalia says, "This is one set up you'll be thankful for."

Calleigh, Delko and Natalia leave, letting Wolfe and Sierra standing there feeling awkward.

"I guess I should start." Sierra says softly. She waits but Wolfe doesn't answer. "I'm pregnant Ryan, and I know we aren't officially dating or whatever but I need you. And I think that it's okay that I need you."

"Of course it is," Wolfe answers, "Because I think I need you too." He holds his arms open to her. "Everything's going to be okay, and I'm not leaving." He whispers into her hair, "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Kidnapped

Ryan watches as Sierra puts her long reddish brown hair back behind her shoulder, lean forward and take a bite of her meal. He eyes her fork, and she looks up at him, "Uh Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He asks his eyes never faltering.

She sets back up, dabbing the napkin to her lips, "You didn't invite me here to watch me eat did you? Because that's kinda creepy."

Ryan laughs, shaking his head a little, "No, I'm sorry."

"Why did you invite me here?" Sierra asks.

Ryan sighs and looks up into those beautiful blue eyes, with a hint of grey, "I just wanted time with you, when we're not at work, and we're not thinking about the baby."

Sierra raises an eye brow, "Ryan, you don't have to invite me out to a fancy restaurant to have time with me. And the baby is never far from my mind."

"I know I don't have to invite you out like this, but I want to. And I want to know more about you." Ryan answers leaning forward, "Starting with where you come from."

"Where I came from? You know I have family in Kentucky." Sierra answers.

"What I don't know is anything about that family," Ryan leans back, "So why don't you tell me?"

"I feel like you're about to start an interrogation," Sierra laughs, "My mother was a young mother, she had me a sixteen, my father flaked out before I was born. I've never met him, my mother says he was trouble. She married my step dad when I was three, they proceeded to have two girls and a boy, both sister's are married, and have kids."

"Wow, that was short and summarized, interrogated often?" Ryan tries not to smile.

"Only by you," Sierra smiles a coy smile.

"What's their names?" Ryan asks, putting his napkin on the table.

"Whose name?" Sierra asks confused, also putting her napkin on the table.

"Your bother and sisters." Ryan answers, "What's their name?"

"My brother, Hayden, is nineteen, he's a freshmen at UK. My sister Miranda is twenty one, has a four year old named Karla. She's spoiled beyond rotten. She actually told me, I had to come home the other day cause she looked cute in her dress and she wanted me to see her in it. Although I'm pretty sure her mother was coaching." Sierra laughs.

"Really? I didn't know you had a niece." Ryan smiles.

"Two actually, Grace has a one year old, and a two and half year old nephew. The one year is Jasmine, or Jazzy as I call her, and Parker is the two and half year old. He actually tried to give his sister away when I went to visit." Sierra laughs at the look on Ryan's face.

"He tried to give his baby sister away?" Ryan laughs, "How'd that go over?"

"Not so well, as it turned out she'd crapped in her diaper and he didn't like her because she was stinky." Sierra says around a smile.

"Wow, I don't think I would have liked her much either." Ryan shakes his head, "Have you told them?"

Sierra nods a little, "Yeah, my Mom wants me home pranto, my step dad wants me home yesterday, my sisters want to meet the man who's tamed their big sister and my brother decided to go to the shooting rang that weekend."

"Ouch, how long before I have to meet your brother?" Ryan asks swallowing a little.

"Um, probably a couple months, he wants to come down on break." Sierra smiles asking, "Scared?"

"Not at all…." Ryan shakes his head a little.

"Oh gosh," Sierra says looking downward toward her slightly bulging stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asks getting up from his seat and kneeling beside her in seconds. But when he looks up she's smiling.

"It's moving." She whispers, "The baby's moving."

Ryan puts his hand over her stomach, which covers the tiny bulge, but frowns a little, "I can't feel it."

She laughs, "It's still too early." She leans down a little and kisses him, "But I promise it's worth the wait. I love this baby Ryan."

"Me too." He whispers rubbing her stomach, "Me too Sierra."

"So, uh, we both love this baby…but what about each other?" Sierra asks watching his eyes lock with hers.

Just then his cell rings, "God talk about bad timing." He says standing up and answering the phone, "Wolfe and it better be good." Listening into the phone, he frowns, "I'll be right there, I just got to take Sierra home."

Sierra stands up, "No you don't, take me to the lab."

"No, you worked all day, you're not going to the lab to do more work." Ryan says, shaking his head.

"Look, if they have a case big enough to call you back on they're going to need me and if I need to go home then I'll just get a uniform to drive me okay?" Sierra says.

"This is not a fight I'm going to win is it?" Ryan asks.

"No." Sierra answers turning and walking through the door. Wolfe pulls out his money and throws it on the table.

"It's gonna be a long night."

Sierra put her purse in her locker, shutting it before turning to see Natalia standing there frowning at her, "What?"

"Surely they didn't call you back in." Natalia says.

"No, they called Ryan, and I was with him so here I am." Sierra says, watching Natalia narrow her eyes, "And do not give me that look. I know what I'm doing."

"You're pushing yourself to hard." Natalia says, "You have to think about that baby."

"I am, believe me." Sierra says, placing a hand on her barely rounded stomach. At five months, she was doing pretty good. Morning sickness was gone, and know for the most part the only thing stopping her from be completely happy go lucky were mood swings and pissing. Okay so maybe two things.

With that both girls leave the locker room, heading for the break room where there was a briefing on the latest case. When they got there H was just about to begin.

"Three women have been murdered in the last month, all have been Caucasian female, 25 to 30 years of age, and in the second trimester of their pregnancy. Basically all we know about them is that they are pregnant. Tonight another body was found." H says looking at each in turn, "I believe that it is very important to get this guy off the streets, and from this point on, we work this case and this case only. Are we clear?"

A unanimous yes goes up among the crowd as a detective takes the lead. He explains what's been found at each crime scene, and how he believes the women are abducted by somebody who they would trust.

Ounce he's done, H, who'd been on the phone, steps up ounce more. "I just got a call confirming that two other CSI teams are headed our way. I expect them to be treated with the utmost respect, they are here to help us with this case."

Each one headed toward a separate destination. H, who spotted a certain pregnant lab tech who'd worked all day, makes his way to follow her. Catching up with her just before she gets to the lab door he says, "Am I wrong in thinking that you worked all day today?"

"No," Sierra shakes her head.

"Then why are you back tonight?" He asks.

"Because you guys needed me," Sierra says rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." H says looking up at her with his head bowed. "I'm concerned that you are over doing it."

"I've already told Ryan, I'll get a uniform to take me home if need be." Sierra says with a sigh.

"I'm also concerned that you are in your second trimester of this pregnancy," H raises his head to look her in the eye.

"I…." Sierra shivers a little, "I honestly hadn't thought about that. But I promise you I will be more alert, and careful."

"I'd like to post somebody outside the apartment," H says.

"I don't think…." Sierra sighs at the look on H's face, "Why do I feel like you already have?"

"Because I have," H answers with a small smile. Sierra nods, "Be careful," H adds. Again Sierra gives a small nod.

H watches her until she's safely inside the lab. He'd been worried when they found the second body, he was flat out scared for her know. He wanted this man off the streets and he wanted him off know. And Horatio Caine was a man who got what he wanted, most times at least.

H could remember well the day, nearly three years ago, that he'd first laid eyes on Sierra. She hadn't been in town long, and was green around the gills so to speak. On her first case she'd told that she believed the guy was innocent, and that he was wrong. He'd smiles politely and said, 'prove it'. She did and then some.

As he watches her basically run the lab, he marvels at how well adapted she's become. There's not one person in her lab that will not listen to her, and believe me when I say it's her lab. Horatio almost chuckles at the thought of somebody getting in her way. That lab was her own little nook and she'd owned it sense day one.

H trusted his team, there was not a doubt in anybody's mind that he surrounded himself with people he trusted. But there were few that he respected the way he did the young reddish brown haired girl in his lab. He told her often she was full of spunk, but he knew it was her determination to be unbiased by the evidence and prove the truth, that made her one of the best at her job.

"She's something else isn't she?" Eric says coming up beside H, pulling him from his reminiscing.

"She sure is Eric," H says looking over at him.

"We really need to find this guy huh?" Eric asks, watching Sierra move around the lab.

"The quicker the better Eric," H answers solemnly.

"What do you know that we don't?" Eric asks.

"I have a hunch," H says, "But I hope I'm far from wrong."

Eric looks back at Sierra, who's bossing the techs around the lab, "Is she in danger?"

"They all are," H answers simply before turning and leaving. Eric pulls his eyes from Sierra to watch H walk toward his office, wondering if he meant the techs in the lab or pregnant women.

Two hours later

Sierra opens the door to the lab, file folder in her hand, and looks up. Seeing two people standing by the elevator, looking confused she walks toward them. "Can I help you?" she asks when she gets to them.

"Catherine Willow, and Gregg Sanders, we're here from Nevada CSI," the reddish blonde holds her hand out to Sierra.

"Oh, Miss. Willows, Mr. Sanders, I'm Sierra it's nice to meet you both." Sierra says extending her own hand to the woman.

"Do you know where we are needed?" Gregg asks.

"Have you been briefed?" Sierra asks.

"Not totally." Catherine answers, "And call me Catherine."

"Yes Ma'am, come on and I'll get you guys briefed." Sierra waves them to follow her back to the lab. "This started about a month ago, but we didn't really link them together until the third victim. He tortures her them, but not to the point of death, not until he's ready for them to die. He.." A voice behind Sierra causes her to stop and turn. "AHHH!"

"Sierra!" a woman says, "How've you been?"

"Good, I've been good," Sierra says, "You? You look amazing Stella, hi Mac," hugging both Sierra steps back, "It's been a while."

"Not that long," Mac says and points toward her stomach, "I hear there's a baby on board."

"Yes," Sierra smiles, "Are you guys on the case?"

"Yeah, Horatio called us in." Stella says, "Sounds brutal."

"Trust me it is." Sierra answers, "I've been working nearly twenty four hours, I'm dead on my feet, we could use somebody in the lab."

"Well you got me," Stella says, "You go home, I'll brief the other team."

"I could ask…" Sierra begins but Stella shakes her head.

"Go, and that's an order from a superior." Mac says, "Sleep."

"Thanks, I know my labs in good hands with you guys. I'll get a uniform to drive me." Sierra says. "Just make sure you don't destroy my lab."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Stella laughs.

Together they all head back to the lab. Sierra briefs the teams on what's going on, and gives her techs orders to follow Stella. Under strict, go home and sleep orders she leaves the lab. Sierra sees a uniform outside, not thinking anything of it, he is in uniform and outside the police station, she asks him to take her home. He agrees, and helps her into the car. Sierra gives him directions to her apartment, but he takes a detour……………

Horatio makes his way to the lab, wondering where his results are, Sierra was never late with results. Especially not ones that could make or break this case. When he gets there, he finds Catherine Willows and Gregg Sanders running samples, but no Sierra. Frowning he goes inside.

"I'm sorry, I thought Sierra was still here," he says watching the two.

"She left a good forty five minutes ago," Catherine answers, "Is something wrong?"

"She didn't tell me she was leaving," Horatio comments, "And she didn't give me the results."

"She was headed that way when she left," Stella says coming inside the lab, "Have you tried looking on your desk?"

"No, but I don't think she'd just leave them there," H says, "Was she going home?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to call when she got there, but she hasn't yet," Stella says.

"She lives fifteen minutes from here," H says, "She moved about three months ago."

"Then why hasn't she called, she's been gone about forty five minutes," Stella looks at her phone, "You don't think…."

"I think we shouldn't panic," H says pulling out his phone, he dials Sierra's number, then puts it on speaker phone.

"_I'm sorry, Sierra can't come to the phone Lutienit Caine, she's a bit busy. But I'll make sure not to tell her you called. I can't wait to see how she holds up for the next round of torture, she's been so brave. I'll call back when the dead is done." A deep male husky voice says. _

Everybody in the room sucks in a breath, eyes wide with panic.

"He's got her," H finally says the thought on everybody's mind.

"Can we panic know?" Stella asks.

Catherine's POV…

You can feel the mood change, almost physically the moment the team realize Sierra is the latest victim. Panic rising in the air untamed, and if it wasn't controlled soon there would be trouble. Panic so thick you can almost smell it. This girl is well loved, and I know if it was one of my own, I'd panic as well. But right know my main focus is to find Sierra. I take a breath trying to get my head together, and try to think logically. If this guy really has her then we have to find her, and it's evident from the phone call that he really has her. In the hours I can't imagine what torture she'll go through, if she comes out of this alive there's no guarantee that her baby will. I push those thoughts aside and focus again on the trace in front of me. My eyes blur and don't want to focus. I think about what it could mean if we don't find her, that's not an option. Not finding her is not an option it's that simple.

I clear my throat and swallow the tears before again attempting to focus on the trace in front of me. "There's dirt," I say mostly to myself.

"What?" Gregg asks.

"There's dirt, the trace is dirt, which means somewhere, well dirty." I answer shaking my head to clear it.

"No," Gregg says, "Dirt means somewhere outside, where dirt lives, if we could pin point the dirt then maybe we'd either know where she was right before she was taken, or where she was during the attack."

"But he tortures his victims to long for it to be an outside kill." I remind him, my head already going over possibilities.

"What if," Gregg says, "He takes them through somewhere dirty. I mean we know that he tortures them for hours. Maybe…"

"Maybe he buries them at one point," Horatio says and I turn toward him, I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"But if we can identify the soil then we'll know a little more," I say, moving to put the soil in the machine to analyze it.

"Good," Horatio says, and I just nod my head. I'm already thinking of what else I can do. "We need to analyze all the blood too, because if he tortures them the way the bodies suggest, there's bound to be some of his blood. I mean he can't really do all this without hurting himself somehow."

"Right," Gregg nods, "I'll get right on that."

I watch him walk away, as Horatio excuses himself, and I turn back to the machine. _We will find her._ I remind myself.

Stella Point of View

I swallow my panic looking around. He has her, he has Sierra. The guy we're looking for has Sierra. How long does he keep his victims alive? Hours? Days...no not days; hours. How many? My heart races, I turn quickly and leave the lab. I don't know my way around here very well, but I can't be in the lab at this moment. I stop, hands on my hips and lean my head back. I will not cry, now is not the time for crying. I breathe through my mouth, closing my eyes again the blurriness of my tears, I will cry, because that's all I can do. We don't know anything about this guy, other then the fact that he has my best friend and her unborn child.

My mind wonders back to the last time I spoke her on the phone and I feel helpless.

"_It's a girl!" Sierra's voice squeals into the phone, "They said it's a girl!"_

_I chuckle looking around the crime scene, "Hi Sierra."_

"_Aren't you excited? It's a girl, we can spoil her rotten and everything!" Sierra gives a heart felt laugh._

"_Of course, no of course I'm excited. Are you kidding, that's awesome. I can't wait to meet her," I say, and honestly mean it._

"_Oh Stella I'm so happy," Sierra says, "I just can't wait. And Ryan is beside himself, he's so happy. And I think things are going good, I mean I hope they are. We decided to keep the news to ourselves though, because then the whole team would be going out and buying stuff and you know I don't want that."_

"_Are you telling me I can't buy you anything?" I ask with another laugh._

"_That's not what I'm saying, actually I am demanding an I love New York t-shirt. Just because they are ironically corny." I can hear the laughter in her voice and I can't help but smile._

"_It that Sierra?" Mac asks and I nod my head yes, "Tell her hello, and I said to call you after working hours."_

"_Oh gosh are you at work Stella?!" Sierra demands._

"_Yeah," I laugh as I hear an exasperated 'Oh' on the other end of the phone._

"_You should have told me!" I can hear the roll of her eyes in her voice._

"_I just did," I say faking being astonished._

"_Go back to work, I got to too," She says still laughing. _

"_Be careful," I say, hanging up and going back to work._

"_So what's she having?" Mac asks turning to look at me with a smile._

"_Girl," I answer with a smile just as bright._

"_Good," Mac nods his head._

I think back to the bag at my hotel and the tiny "I love New York" onesy in my suit case. I bring my head back down wiping my tears, but they keep falling.

"What's wrong?" Mac asks coming up looking worried.

"He's got Sierra," I whisper, trying to hold back the sobs.

"Who?" Mac asks, then dawning rings in his eyes, "Oh God." Mac's arms surround me, as the team seems to gather around.

Horatio Point of View

I'm going to kill the son of bitch, murder him in cold blood. That I can promise you, unless Ryan gets to him first. I can't believe he's got Sierra. I close my eyes, and look up at the sky. There's no way I can show my emotions to my team, it'll be hard enough on them when they find out. Mentally, I debate the consequences of not telling them. But I know I have to, because there is a chance that we won't find her alive. I push the thought from my head and take a deep breath.

Ahead of me, I see Eric, "I need to talk to you and the team," I say.

"What's up, new information?" Eric asks.

"Sorta," I answer quietly. Eric gets a worried look on his face, "Meet me by the labs in five minutes."

Eric nods and heads off to find the others. I head to find Ryan. He's going to be devastated. I find him in the fire arms lab. "Ryan, put the gun away please, I need to speak with you."

"Sure thing," Ryan says putting the gun aside and stepping outside to speak with me.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," I start looking down toward the ground.

"What?" Ryan asks worried looking around, he sees the team gathering ahead, and I know he sees Stella crying, "What's going on H?"

"It would appear as though…the guy we're after….has Sierra," I say quietly.

"What?" Ryan asks, "What did you say?" He shakes his head.

"You heard what I said," I answer looking him in the eyes.

"No, that's not…no it's not possible. You're lying. Why would you lie to me?" Ryan asks running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not lying Mr. Wolfe," I answer.

Ryan punches the wall, cursing under his breath. I lay a hand gently on his shoulder. He turns and looks at me fear written in his face, "If he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"I know," I answer. "We need to break it to the team."

(Calleigh POV)

Eric said we had meet with H in the lab, so I headed there. Maybe he has a new lead, I don't know. I watch as H and Ryan come in, Ryan looks distraught and H looks very worried. Frowning I turn to see if Eric has any clue what's going on, but he looks as confused as I do.

"I'm afraid, I have some very bad news," H begins, and my heart seems to sink. "One of our techs has been kidnapped by the man we are looking for."

My heart does more then sink, it shatters. I do a quick survey, Sierra's not here. I looks sideways again at Eric, and his looks as panicked as I feel.

"You can't mean…Sierra?" Eric asks, and H looks down at the ground. That's answer enough. "No, we have to find her." Eric says.

"We will," I speak up. I'm not sure of it, but right know I can't see anything else. My mind races, "How do you know?" I ask.

"I called her phone, and he answered," H says.

"We could triangulate the cell, it has a GPS in it. We'll know where he was when you called, that would give up a place to start." I say thinking quickly.

"And I want to go back to the crime scene and see if we missed anything," Eric says.

The others begin talking, but I can't focus, right know all I can think is that he has Sierra. And that's a big problem.

(Two hours later Sierra POV)

Ouch! Shit! I bend over holding my stomach. I'm not sure how long I've been cramping but it can't be good for the baby. He stands over me, ready to hit me again. I glare up at him, "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry Sierra," He says then turns his back on me, "I can't do that and you know it."

"You are a evil son of a bitch," I grown at him, looking down at the ground there's a baseball bat that he's been hitting me with laying there. I'm unrestrained because he doesn't think I'm strong enough to really be a threat anymore, but he's thinking wrong. I reach down and pick up the baseball bat, it's heavy in my hand, but I think about the baby. Lifting it as high as I can, I swing it, hitting it at him midsection. Just like I was hoping it caught him off guard, and he fell. Feeling more powerful then I was, I lift the bat again brining it down on his head. Just as I lift it again, another pain shoots through my stomach, and I drop the bat. He's not moving, but I don't take time to see if he's dead or not, I looking around for my phone. I find it laying on a table, and push speed dial one.

(Eric POV)

I don't bother looking at the ID when my phone rings, I just pick up and say "What?"

"OOWWWW!" I hear on the other end, "Ryan help, please." Sierra begs.

"Sierra, where are you?" I ask urgently, looking frantically around for somebody.

"I don't know a house, but I don't know where, Ryan hurry!" She begs.

"I'm coming, Sierra, just hang on baby." I say my voice pleading, "Just hand in there, okay?"

"I don't think I can," She's trying and I can tell.

"You have to, okay baby. Where's the guy?" I ask urgency ringing in my voice, I find Eric, "Trace her phone she's on it, and I need to know where."

"Who? Sierra?" Eric asks, I nod my head as we move into the lab.

"Sierra, baby just stay on the line," I say.

"It hurts," she cries.

"What? What hurts?" I ask.

"My stomach," she answers with a sob, "I'm sorry Ryan."

My heart drops, "Hey, listen to me, you're gonna be okay. We're going to get there in time, you're going to be just fine okay?"

"Got her, lets roll," Eric says, "I'll get medics on the way too."

"Hear that? We're coming baby okay? Do you hear me?" I ask, "She's not responding Eric," I say rushing toward the elevators.

(Ten minutes later Calleigh POV)

I followed Eric and Ryan out of the building, the whole team is almost on scene. We pull up at the house, and Ryan is out and headed inside before I'm even fully stopped. Without waiting to hear the okay, Eric and I follow. Drawing my gun, we clear the living room and head into the bedroom. Sierra is laying on the floor, blood all around, I'm not sure how much of it is hers, but I can only pray not a lot of it.

Ryan bends down beside her, checking for a pulse with a shaking hand, "She's alive!" he screams and you can almost hear the relief in the room.

Eric bends down beside the male body, checking for a pulse, "He's gone."

"She killed him?" I ask as I watch the parametics load her onto a gurney and rush out of the room with her.

"And I'm not sorry," Eric says looking down at the man. "What the hell did he do to her?"

"I don't want to know," I answer as I watch Ryan leave with Sierra. "We'll cover this then meet you at the hospital."

(At the hospital Natalia POV)

I pace the waiting room, wondering what is taking them so long, I've been here thirty minutes, and I still don't know anything. Glancing around again, I see Ryan standing outside the doors of the ER. Sighing I walk out of the waiting room and toward him, "Ryan?"

"No," he answers without looking at me, "I'm staying right here."

"They'll come and get you in the waiting room," I try to reason.

"Do think I don't know that Natialia?!" He turns to glare at me.

"I know you know…I just…. I don't really know what to say." I answer quietly. Hearing a noise to the side I look up and Calleigh and Eric are coming in. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Catherine and Gregg took the crime scene, Mac and Stella took the body back to the morgue. They said we should come here." Calleigh answers, "Any news?"

"No," I shake my head.

"She was hurting," Ryan answers leaning his head back, "Cramping when I talked to her on the phone. But she didn't even wake up in the ambulance."

"She's gonna be okay," Calleigh says.

"You can't promise me that," Ryan answers, "I new better then to let her go off with just anybody. But he had to….she was smarter then this."

"We think he was dressed as a police officer," Eric says.

"We found several uniforms at the scene," Calleigh adds.

"Did she really hit him?" I ask.

"It looks like she hit him several times," Eric says, "We don't know official cause of death, but the hits would have been in fear of her life."

"Yeah because the phsyco was trying to murder her!" Ryan yells.

The door behind us opens and Alexx walks out, "Ryan?"

"You were working on her?" I ask.

"I do part time at the hospital just helping out, I was here when Sierra was brought in. She's beaten pretty bad, but I think over all she'll be okay." Alexx answers.

"And the baby?" Ryan asks.

"The baby is okay, we were able to stop the contractions, but that doesn't mean it's out of danger. I done an ultrasound and over all the baby looks very good. But I caughtion you, because a baby born this early….."

"But right know it's okay?" Ryan repeats.

"Right know she's fine," Alexx answers.

I blink tears away, "When will Sierra be awake?"

"It depends, on how her body heals, but I'd say the next couple hours are critical, if her and the baby can survive the next six to twelve hours, then I don't see why they won't both be just fine. With rest and recuperation." Alexx says.

"Thank you Alex," Ryan says, "Can I see her?"

"Yes baby, you can see her. Just you for know, I'll let the rest of you in, in a couple hours."

"Thank you," we answer together.

"I'll call Stella and Mac…." Calleigh answers.


	4. Waking up movement

(A few hours after Sierra arrives at the hospital)

Sierra groans, and Ryan's eyes watch her carefully. Slowly her eyes open and she gets this confused look on her face. Ryan sighs in relief, kissing her hand, then her forehead. When he pulls back he sees Sierra looking at him, with a raised eye brow.

"Happy to see me?" she asks.

Ryan laughs, "You have no idea," he answers reaching down to kiss her again.

"What…uh, what happened?" She asks looking around, again confused.

"What do you remember?" Ryan asks.

"I remember being kidnapped…and hitting the guy…and a lot of pain…" her eyes get big as she remember, "Ryan the baby!"

"She's okay," Ryan says gently, "She's okay."

"I was..." Sierra starts but doesn't have time to finish before the nurse comes in.

"Good to see you awake," the nurse says, "I'll call the doctor."

"I'll call the team," Ryan says rubbing Sierra's hand with his thumb. He turns over his shoulder and calls out the door, "She's awake guys."

Sierra laughs when she sees Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Horatio, Catherine, Greg, Stella, and Mac file through the doorway. "What were ya'll going setting around waiting?"

"Sorta," Calleigh answers with a smile, "you gave us a big scare."

Sierra moves a little but groans, "I feel like a mac truck hit me."

"You should," Natalia says, "He beat the hell out of you. Although…."

"How are you feeling?" Horatio interrupts, giving Natalia a pointed look.

"I'm fine, I guess, you guys should go home," Sierra answers.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Stella says, "And I'm not leaving for NY until you come home."

"You have to, look I'm fine…" Sierra moves again and winces in pain.

"I think we're over stimulating her," Eric says, "You shouldn't be moving around."

"Shut up," Sierra answers with a glare, "I'm fine, know tell me what happened. Did you get the guy?"

"Well…." Eric begins looking at Horatio.

"Sierra," Horatio says softly, "I don't want you to worry about him. There is no chance he will ever come back to hurt you."

"He's right," Mac says, "And right now you need to focus on getting better."

"So he's in custody?" Sierra says looking from face to face confused.

"She's gonna find out eventually," Catherine says, "I think telling her know would be better…"

"Telling me what?" Sierra demands, pulling her hand from Ryan's, "What happened?"

Everything is silent for a moment before Calleigh speaks up, "The guy that done this to you, he's in the morgue…"

"Oh God, who…." Sierra looks around.

"Blunt force trauma," Eric says quietly.

"But…" Sierra frowns, "Oh God, did I???"

"It was self defense, we've already talked to the prosecutor, no charges will be filed or anything," Stella says.

Sierra sets quietly for a moment, then takes a deep breath, "I'm not sorry."

"I don't think any of us are," Natalia says, "We're just relieved that you're okay."

"Speaking of, I thought I said one at time," Alexx asks coming into the room.

"She's awake though," Calleigh says, "We wanted to see her."

"Well you've saw her know out, all of you, even you," Alexx points at Ryan.

"Alexx!" Sierra says brightly, "When do I go home?"

"Next week," Alexx answers, "And if you can't promise me you'll stay off your feet you won't go home then."

"Next week?" Sierra groans "That's not fair!"

Alexx sets down beside her on the bed, and chuckles, "Baby, I am not about being fair, I'm about keeping you safe. And that baby." Alexx smiles softly, and reaches out to touch Sierra's ever so rounded stomach.

"So a week huh?" Sierra asks.

"Yes, you were showing signs of pre-term labor, which is to be avoided at all costs." Alexx answers.

Sierra sighs, but smiles at Alexx.

True to her word Alexx let Sierra go home the following week, with strict bed rest orders. Sierra followed them, for the most part at least. Mac headed home, but Stella stayed around for the first couple weeks. She insisted on taking care of Sierra.

Stella hugs Sierra then pulls back and looks her over, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay? Just for a few more days?"

Sierra laughs, "You've been here two weeks, go home Stella, or else they'll kill me when you come down after I have her, go."

"I just think somebody should be here with you," Stella says with a sigh, "And I have the leave time…"

"No need to stay, I'm here," A voice behind her says causing both women to turn and look. There's a blonde haired young girl standing there, smirking at them. "Heard you might be down here causing trouble, thought I'd get in on the action."

"Oh my God," Sierra says, "Bri?"

"That would be me," the young girl answers.

"I take it you know each other?" Stella asks looking between the two girls.

"Bri and I went to high school together, and college," Sierra answers, making her way down the steps to hug her friend. Stella picks up her bag and follows.

"And I thank you for being so very kind ma'am, but I'll take it from here, and her mother will be here soon as she can get everything in order," Bri says smiling at Stella.

"Bri, this is Stella, she's a friend from New York," Sierra says, "And you're more then welcome here Stella, only Mac called this morning and said if I didn't send you home then he would come down here and drag you back by your ear. And I'm pretty sure he meant it. Then Lindsey called, she wanted to know when you'd be home. And Danny called to see if you'd moved in. So please, before they really do come down here and get you, go home."

"I suppose when you put it that way, you're not really kicking me out. Just take care of yourself," Stella says hugging her again, "Don't get kidnapped again."

Sierra pretends to think about it, "I'll try not to, but I'm telling you it'll be hard."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she don't get kidnapped or anything till the baby's here," Bri says with a smile.

"Then you'll hand me over so you can spoil the baby?" Sierra asks with a raised eye brow, laughing when Bri fakes a guilty look.

"Thank you Stella," Sierra hugs her.

Stella hugs Sierra, "I'm just glad you and the baby are okay."

"Thank you ma'am," Bri says seriously, "we appreciate everything you done."

"My pleasure," Stella answers, getting into her cab before he can honk the horn, again.

Bri picks up her bags, puts her arm around Sierra and heads for the house, "So where's the hottie that knocked ya up?"

"He's… at work" Sierra says.

"Cool, can we crash?" Bri asks.

"Not exactly, if I'm hearing right, then he's sorta at a crash," Sierra laughs at the confused look on Bri's face, "He's a crime scene investigator, there was a pretty bad crash somewhere, he's probably there."

"So we get a day to ourselves, what first?" Bri asks opening the door and setting her bags down.

"Food?" Sierra asks, causing both girls to laugh.

(later that night)

Ryan pulled his shoes off at the door, looking around for Sierra, frowning when he didn't find her. He new that Stella was leaving, he also new that her best friend was supposed to arrive today. He's just about to holler when he sees a blonde haired young girl coming down the stairs with her finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"She's resting," Bri says quietly, "You must be Ryan?"

"Yeah, you're Bri?" Ryan asks holding out his hand.

"Yeah, there's food in the kitchen, if you want some," Bri says and heads for the kitchen.

"Thanks," Ryan says following her, "How was the flight?" he asks making a plate for himself.

"It wasn't that bad," Bri says setting down at the table.

"How's Sierra?" Ryan asks.

"Exhausted, the doctor cleared her to be out of the house a little longer today so I took her out for a bit, she didn't want to come home," Bri laughs.

Ryan frowns, "She knows not to over do it."

"Don't worry, she's fine, just tired. I brought her home before anything happened," Bri says watching Ryan set down. "So tell me something…"

"Uh oh," Ryan mutters, "What do want to know?"

"When's the wedding?" Bri asks.

Ryan almost chokes on his bite, "Wedding?"

"Well, I figured if you knocked her up, you'd marry her," Bri shrugs.

Ryan recovers, "I asked, but she said it wouldn't be right to get married just because we're having a baby."

Bri rolls her eyes, "Sounds like her."

"I just don't want to push her," Ryan says, "She seems so…fragile."

Bri laughs, "Boy does she have you fooled. Look, she's pregnant not fragile. And if you love her, you'll wait until she is ready, but you won't give up. Sierra has marriage issues that come from the whole situation with her real dad. She's tougher then you guys seem to know."

Ryan sets back and studies Bri for a moment, "Maybe you can answer something for me…"

"Sure, if I think it's alright," Bri answers, setting back as well.

"The scar, on her thigh, where did it come from?" Ryan asks, "The one on her right inner thigh?"

Bri is quiet for a moment, "That scar is one of reason's she's so tough," Bri says quietly, "I should have stopped it, I would have…if hadn't been so high…"

"Stop right there," Sierra's voice says from the doorway.

Bri jumps, "Sorry C," she mutters.

"Don't be, he's manipulative," Sierra answers glaring at Ryan, "I suppose I might as well tell you."

"I just want to know, it's such an odd place to have a scar…" Ryan answers.

"I was raped when I was sixteen, the guy cut me pretty bad, if it hadn't been for Bri, I would have bleed to death. End of story." Sierra sets down next to Ryan, "Sweetie, you have to wait for me open up. It's not fair to ambush my best friend."

Ryan sighs and reaches out to touch Sierra's cheek, "I just can't believe somebody would do that…"

"You work the cases ever day Ryan," Sierra reminds him, "It's one reason why a couple years ago, H put me on that case interviewing the victim. I get it."

"Nobody will ever hurt you or her that way again," Ryan says, cupping her cheek leaning and touching his lips to hers.

"Um, guys, didn't making out lead to this little trouble?" Bri heads turn to look at her with a raised eye brow, "I'm just sayin'"

Bri spent two weeks with Sierra and Ryan. Sierra was cleared to go back to work, so Bri reluctantly went back to Kentucky. Sierra's sister had a situation, so her mother wasn't able to make it out after all. Ryan new it bugged her, but there was nothing he could do about it. She tried to act like it didn't, but he could tell.

So he made arrangements for her to come down after the baby was born, and bring the family with her. Mean while his primary focus was on making sure Sierra didn't over do it at work. She was six and half months and showing quiet well.

The whole crew was glad to have her back but also a little, protective shall we say. They were watchful, and it bugged the hell out of Sierra.

Laying in bed after her first day back, Sierra was attempting to get comfortable while talking about her day.

"And then Eric had the nerve to carry the samples for me, Natalia basically kicked me out of my lap, the techs looked at her instead of me for what to do. What did I lose my degree when I took time off? It was only a month, that is still my lab, and tomorrow the whole crew is going to know it! I even caught H watching me, and I'm sure he was telling Calleigh to watch me, because she was too! What is with people, it's almost like they expect me to drop her right there!" Ryan holds back a laugh as he gently turns and pulls Sierra close, "It's not fair, they all used to listen to me, and know they're listening to Natalia. Aaaww, she's kicking my ribs," Sierra pouts.

Ryan puts his hand on her stomach, he hadn't felt her kick yet, it wasn't strong enough or he'd been too late. But this time when he puts his hand on Sierra's stomach, there's a small, steady kick under his hand. For a moment he tones Sierra out as his eyes watch his hand in fasication. That was his child, the child he and Sierra had created. It was his.

It was real. A sudden and unexpected jolt of reality caused him to jerk his hand away from her stomach and look up at her, fear evident in his eyes. He stared for a moment into the confused eyes of Sierra, watching as realization dawned in those bright blue eyes. A smile plays on her lips, as she snuggles closer, and takes his hand. Gently she puts his on her stomach, "Don't worry Daddy, she'll be perfect. We'll be perfect."

Ryan doesn't answer as the slow steady thump of his child's kick once more takes his attention. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if love had surrounded him and taken him hostage. And he was perfectly okay with that fact…

_Note: Okay so it's a bit of a fluffy chapter, expect to see Bri again later on maybe…. Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Baby Girl Wolfe

**Two months later…**

**Sierra and Ryan spent the two months working and getting ready for the baby. They picked out the name, which everybody was upset that they had decided not to disclose it. Sierra had been working so that she'd have her time off when the baby got here. Nobody like that she was still working, but they had to admit that it was nice to still have her there.**

**The baby kept thriving, with no signs of trouble. Alexx was very pleased that the baby was doing so well. Sierra was ready to have it out of her, and Ryan was…well he was just happy that Sierra was okay and the baby would be here soon. That was provided she decided to actually make an appearance. Which Sierra was doubting.**

**This morning was not unlike any other. Sierra and Ryan went into work late, because she had a doctor's appointment. When they got there, they separated like always, Ryan heading out into the field, Sierra heading into her lab. Natalia allowed her to think she was in control of it, when in fact Natalia was just placating her. But as long as it worked.**

**The first case of the day was a baby who died of SIDS. The blood work showed nothing hinky, and the parents came up clean. Alexx was convinced it was simply a tragic accident. Open and shut. The second was a gang case. Sierra didn't think much of it.**

**She ran the DNA herself, per Horatio's request. Ryan brought her a substance to identity it turned out to be lube. The results proved a sexual encounter, of some kind. Eric was standing at the lab when H was telling them to arrest a Sammual Allor. Nothing unusual really, they'd found out who it was, intended to bring him in…**

**About two hours later, there's a call telling the team that not only has he gotten away, but he's actually looking for them. **

**H puts the lab on high alert, but telling everybody to go about their normal day. Guards would be posted, well trained policemen to keep everybody safe, and only those with guns allowed into the field. But over all each person simply went about their usual day.**

**It had been maybe an hour since the high alert, and Sierra was still running samples with Natalia. "I'm just saying you could tell me what it starts with," Natalia says laughing when Sierra rolls her eyes.**

"**And then everybody in this lab would be pissed at me, no thank you!" Sierra play smacks at Natalia on her way to put another batch of samples into the machine, "Besides, it's ruin the surprise, and believe me that's one I want to keep."**

"**So what did you're Mom say?" Natalia asks.**

"**You mean about the name?" Sierra sighs, "She said it was beautiful, and that I should come home."**

**Natalia laughs, "Well at least she likes the name."**

"**That is true," Sierra nods, absent mindedly rubbing away a pain in the side of her stomach.**

"**You okay?" Natalia asks.**

"**Yeah, just a cramp," Sierra says, "It's probably just Braxton Hicks," she adds when Natalia raises an eye brow.**

"**Are you sure?" she asks, frowning at Sierra.**

"**I'm fine stop worrying," Sierra laughs. Sierra is about to say something else when she sees a man with an AKA rifle getting off the elevator, shooting the guards. "Get down!" she yells at Natalia.**

**Natalia ducks, and makes sure Sierra is behind the counter, "Stay here," she whispers.**

"**No!" Sierra says, "You can't just leave me here!"**

"**I'll lock the door," Natalia whispers back.**

"**You mean the glass door, that's just like all the glass windows in this place, you stay put, here with me, they can't see us," Sierra says, "I'm going to text Ryan." Sierra pulls her phone out, and types in 'where are you?' and presses send to Ryan.**

'**the lab why?' Ryan answers.**

'**Bad guys with guns, seen them?' Sierra types back.**

'**Yeah, they're in the other lab, which one are you in?' Ryan comes back.**

'**My lab, I'm with Natalia,' Sierra answers.**

'**Be right there,' Ryan answers.**

**It isn't long before Ryan, Calliegh and Eric show up. "Where'd they go?" Natalia answers.**

"**They're holding H in the other lab," Eric says, "We need to get you guys our of here."**

"**Oh I'd say that might not work," a voice behind them says, everybody turns to see a guy holding a gun.**

"**Look she's pregnant at least let us get her out of here," Eric says motioning to Sierra before anybody else can say anything.**

"**I'm afraid I can't do that, my boss is talking to the cops as we speak, can't let our insurance policy go," the guys smirks.**

"**Ouch," Sierra takes a deep breath.**

"**WHat? Are you okay?" Ryan asks looking her up and down.**

"**I'm fine," Sierra answers with a small smile, "But I think you're daughter has really bad timing."**

"**Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Natalia says, "You can NOT have that baby know!"**

"**Well," Sierra says, "I don't think she's coming yet but…"**

**Two hours later….**

**Sierra moans from her place on the floor, "Shit" she curses under her breath, all eyes turn to her.**

"**Would you stop?!" screams the guy with the gun, who had said is name was Ralph.**

"**She can't help it," Calleigh says glaring at him, "She's in labor."**

"**They're six minutes apart," Ryan says looking scared. "We should get her to a hospital."**

"**Oh no you don't!" Ralph roars. "She isn't going anywhere!"**

**Ryan runs a hand through his hair, "Listen please dude, she's in labor!"**

"**OH SHIT!" Sierra grabs for Ryan's hand and tries to breath through the contration, "I can't do it, I can't!" she cries.**

"**SHUT UP!" Roars Ralph. Eric steps in front of his, so that the gun is pointing at him and not Sierra.**

**Had it not been for that gun, and the three other outside the window Eric would have over taken him. But he couldn't risk it. Turning his head he sees tears running down Sierra's face.**

"**She's got to be close," Calleigh says coming to set by her feet, "I wish there was something we could do."**

**Sierra, still breathing hard but recovered slightly, smiles at Calleigh, "You could."**

"**What?" Calleigh asks.**

"**There's towels in that, aawww, closet, and there's new pairs of sizors and, shit, string in that closet. You could start getting some of that together." Sierra says rubbing her stomach, "That way we're slightly prepared."**

"**We're moving you!" Ralph announces, "Down the hall."**

"**You can't move us!" Natalia says, "She's in labor you moron!"**

"**You can move or I can kill you all," A new comer with a gun says. Ryan and Natalia help Sierra up. As luck would have it they moved them to a conference room, where there was a table. Calleigh had been able to grab all the stuff, as well as a couple pillows they'd kept for the victims and brought them along. Half way down the hall Sierra let out a "AAAHHHH" as there was a great gush of fuid where her water broke.**

**Once inside the room they got her settled as much as possible, while Ralph stayed outside guarding the door. Evidently he didn't care to see Sierra give birth. **

**On the table, Sierra moaned against Ryan, "I can't. No."**

**Ryan, behind her leans down, "Do you remember what happened to the guy who kidnapped you? Do you remember why that happened?" Sierra nods her head, "That proves that you can. Come on Sierra, come on baby, please? For me, just a little longer."**

**Calleigh who'd settled at her feet gently spread Sierra's legs to see what was happening. She looked up at Ryan with fear in her eyes, "Ryan, the baby's trying to crown. I, uh, we need Alexx."**

"**No we don't," Eric tells Calleigh, "We just need her to push, come on Calleigh, you can do this and you know it."**

"**Yeah, together," Natalia says. Turning to Sierra she says, "Sierra, push."**

"**NO," Sierra shakes her head, "NO!"**

"**YES!" Ryan says behind her, "She's on her way anyways, she just needs a little help."**

**Sierra is about to answer but instead gives a great scream, and pushes down, "Get her the hell out of me!"**

"**That's it!" Calleigh says, "I can see the head!"**

"**What's going on in here?!" Comes a voice from the door, Alexx had come at least.**

"**What's going on out there?" Eric asks looking away from Sierra strained face for a second.**

"**They've been caught, is she deleriving that baby know?!" Alexx demands, moving behind Calleigh, "Put your hands around the baby's head." "You uh, you don't want to???" Calleigh says looking up into Alexx's smiling face.**

"**No baby, it's all you," She says looking up at Sierra, "Push!"**

**It takes another four pushes, but finally Sierra collapses into Ryan as Calleigh holds up a screaming, scwearming, baby girl for everybody to see.**

"**Oh my God," Ryan says as Calleigh hands the baby to Sierra, "She's real."**

**Sierra laughs, looking up at him tears in her eyes, "She's perfect Ryan."**

"**Yeah." Ryan nods, wiping his eyes.**

**That night….**

**Ryan sets in the chair beside a sleeping Sierra, their tiny baby girl in a basenet on his other side, watching them both. There's a soft knock at the door, before it opens revealing Stella and Mac standing there. "HI" they greet softly.**

**Ryan grins back, "HI" He watches as Stella and Mac step closer to the baby.**

"**I hear you're in for the ride of your life," Mac whispers with a smile.**

"**I'm afraid I'm not sure what I'm in for," Ryan laughs as the baby stirs. Without really thinking about it, he reaches out and picks up the pink bundle.**

"**So what's her name?" Stella asks.**

"**You'd have to ask Sierra, she said we weren't telling until it was final," Ryan laughs.**

"**She doesn't have a name?" Mac asks, amusement in his voice.**

**Sierra's eye open a little, "She does."**

"**We didn't mean to wake you," Stella says moving over and hugging Sierra.**

"**You didn't it, she did. Seems I can hear her no matter how low she whimpers," Sierra laughs a little.**

**Ryan passes the baby to Sierra, just as Natalia, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, and H come inside. "We thought we'd stop back by, we just got out of the police station." Calleigh says.**

"**And I just got off my shift." Alexx says, "So what's the name?"**

"**Catalina Isabella Wolfe," Sierra answers, "I'd like you to meet your family."**

"**I love it," Ryan smiles down at the baby.**

"**Beautiful," Calleigh says.**

"**I thought you'd name her after me," Eric fakes being upset.**

"**Never, she's named after me!" Natalia says, "Well sorta."**

**H steps up beside them, "May I?"**

"**Of course," Sierra says handing the baby over.**

**H takes the baby into his arms and moves a little ways over to the window, "Welcome to the world Catalina Isabella Wolfe," H murmurs to the baby, "You are a very lucky little girl. Your Mommy is the strongest young woman I've down in a while, and your Daddy is strong too. I can't wait to see what you become," He wipes a tear before it can fall on the baby.**

**Somebody puts a hand on H's back, "You'll be Godfather of course?" Ryan asks smiling down at the baby.**

"**It would be an honor," H says looking up at him. **

"**Thank you," Ryan says, "If it hadn't been for you….well, there's a good chance I wouldn't have been here to share this day."**

**H hands the baby back, "I think you would have come around," he says reaching down and kissing the baby before turning back to Sierra and the rest.**

**Sorry it took me ssssoooo long I've been so busy with school and work and such, but I promise I'll make an effort to keep writing!**


End file.
